


troublemaker

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, Gen, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's teasing habits get him in trouble and Daniel is chosen to take care of it. It doesn't quite work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troublemaker

„You can’t be serious“, was what Jack said when he stepped into their room in the evening and found a bloody cage-like something mounted on his bed. He looked at Daniel questioningly, but the brown-haired just shrugged.

“I am, serious about this, Jack. And the headmistress allowed me to put it up here if I promised her I’d keep you out of trouble. Because really, after you broke that guys hand on Friday because he made a grab at you in gym class she’s about had it with you. So she asked me if I could keep an eye on you and I told her only if I was allowed to lock you up somewhere”

Jack just kept looking at Daniel with a frown. So, okay, he was violent, prone to violent reactions when annoyed and the dominants here, or those who thought of themselve as dominants, were kinda grabby when it came to presumed submissives who liked to show off. But a cage?

It made him shudder and think of home, but at the same time this was so very different and so much more than his controlling father who’d never quite believed that his son was a dominant. Of course, Jack had never thought he was a dominant as well, but if he’d showed his submissiveness he’d have never seen the light of day in his high-school years.

Now he was at Stargate Academy and after five weeks he’d gotten used to the freedom, used to the fact the he could simply do as he pleased and noone would care. His roommates still teased him about all the subs he’d supposedly slept with, but it was friendly teasing. At least where Sam and Teal’c was concerned.

With Daniel there was no teasing and he had to admit the man unnerved him. His calm and control, his nerdiness and good grades made him leery of the man. Leery, and attracted. He knew that Daniel wasn’t seeing anyone at the Academy. He also knew that Daniel ocassionally shared Teal’c’s and Sam’s bed. Sam spoke fonly of those nights. But to have all the firece determination focused on him made him nervous.

“So now you lock me up. Will you be putting a collar and leash on me tomorrow morning so I can’t leave your side?”, he asked snidely, trying to hide the pleasure curling in his guts. Because really, no matter how much he’d hated his father’s controlling attitude, with Daniel it was kinda sexy. It meant he cared so much he was willing to lock him in and keep watch, it meant he was ready and wanting to control Jack’s life and for some reason he couldn’t quite explain it was the sexiest thing ever.  
Daniel shook his head, though his expression clearly said he was sorry about it.

“Nope. You know just as well that I can’t just collar you. Though the idea of putting a leash on you somewhere sure is enticing”, he said, watching Jack stand there in front of the door, shifting on his feet as he tried to decide what to do. Daniel wasn’t sure just what was running through the blond’s head, couldn’t reconsile the look of anger of curiosity of lust and of annoyance that ran over his face like a whirlwind. So he did what he was best at and waited.

“Well, I should go brush my teeth then so I can get into bed”, Jack said and Daniel could barely stop gaping. Because he’d imagined many ways this could go over, but none of them had entailed Jack just accepting it like a fact of life. He knew only bits about Jack’s home, but he had met dominants like Jack’s father that, deeply religious morons who locked their submissive children up in the house so their virtue may remain intact until they one day sacrificed it to their dominant. Bullshit really, but because of this attitude he hadn’t thought Jack would take lightly to being caged.

The brown-haired shook his head.  
“Naw. This”, he said, moving over to the cage, “is not needed.”  
“I’d hoped for more of a shock-effect, a bit of a scare at what your behavior could lead to”, he admitted while he lifted the cage off the bed. It wasn’t made of heavy steel and he hadn’t even affixed it to the bed-frame. “But since you don’t seem to care if your behavior gets you locked in over night it’s kind of pointless. Just make sure to stay out of trouble or the headmistress will have my head”, he said, smiling when Jack nodded.

“You’re really one of a kind, Danny”, Jack said as he flopped down on his now free bed, grinning broadly at the other. “But yeah, I’ll try not to break any bones in the near future so you’ll not get in trouble over me”

“Somehow I can’t believe you can last a week without getting someone into trouble”, Daniel said, putting the cage down in a corner of their room before flopping down on his own bed.

“Well, then I’ll try to take someone beside you down with me next time”, he replied cheekily before he picked up his book. Because no matter that Daniel had taken the cage away the strange curl in his gut was still there and if they continued their conversation he’d do something stupid like ask if Daniel would mind putting the cage back up. And that was a conversation better left for when, or rather if they were bonded.


End file.
